Twins As One
by DeviL53
Summary: Alois.. Sisi gelap yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Ciel akhirnya bangkit setelah 5 tahun tertidur.. RnR? Chapter 2, Update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twins as One

Genre: Thriller, Cryme, semi-angst

Rating: NC-17 (for violence)

Cast: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Alois Trancy, etc.

Author: Hyerin

Disclaimer: All of the casts belong to the writer of anime Kuroshitsuji II

Warning!

Ff ini mengandung adegan kekerasan yang sama sekali TIDAK BOLEH ditiru!

xoxoxoxo

**_Chapter 1_**

Malam telah kembali menyelubungi kota Okinawa. Kegelapan mengambil alih setiap inci kota yang tengah terlelap itu. Jalanan terbentang sepi, mengundang kekelaman untuk semakin berkuasa.

"London bridge is falling down

falling down

falling down

London bridge is falling down

My fair lady"

Lantunan lagu kanak-kanak itu mengalun keluar dari bibir Ciel. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah jalan, menuntun tiap langkah yang diambil oleh kaki kecilnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya menciptakan ekspresi yang tak terterka artinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat seorang pria berlari kencang dari balik tikungan. Wajah pria itu memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Lari! Lari nak! Ada anjing gila mengamuk!" teriaknya kepada Ciel.

Saat itulah Ciel melihat seekor anjing besar berlari keluar dari tikungan tempat pria tadi berasal. Anjing itu menggeram kencang, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa disekeliling gigi tajamnya. Pria itu berlari semakin kencang. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat lengan kirinya yang telah ternganga lebar, menampilkan daging dan tulangnya yang kemerahan tercampur darah yang kian deras mengalir.

Ciel tersenyum. Ia menjulurkan kakinya ke depan, tepat ketika pria itu melintas di sampingnya.

BRUKK!

Pria itu terjatuh, ambruk di bawah kaki Ciel. Pria itu memandang ngeri ketika anjing itu semakin mendekat. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun gagal karena Ciel memijak lengannya yang terluka. Sebuah teriakan memilukan terdengar dari mulut pria itu. Ia memohon, meminta, dan memelas kepada Ciel untuk melepaskan lengannya, namun Ciel tidak bergeming. Ia masih terus tersenyum. Ciel menunduk sedikit ketika anjing gila itu tiba dihadapannya. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk mengelus kepala hewan itu. Perlahan ia mulai melantunkan nada kanak-kanak itu lagi, hanya saja kini dengan lirik yang berbeda.

"See your death is now falling down

Falling down

Falling down

See your death is now falling down

Under my judgement"

Pria itu menatap tak percaya pada hewan buas yang kini berubah tenang di bawah sentuhan Ciel.

"A-anjingnya tenang. Terima kasih nak, kau menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih. Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku?" ujarnya seraya menahan rasa perih di lengannya.

Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang meringis di bawahnya itu. Senyumnya berkembang semakin lebar.

"Sama-sama Ojii-san. Kau kesakitan ya? Bagaimana kalau kubantu menghilangkannya? Lihat, lenganmu sudah terinfeksi, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mati, jadi bagaimana kalau kupercepat saja?" katanya, masih dengan senyum polosnya.

Ketakutan dan kepanikan kembali menjelajari pria itu ketika melihat Ciel mengenakan sarung tangan dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya.

"Anjing manis, tunggu giliranmu ya.." ujarnya seraya kembali mengelus kepala hewan itu.

"See your death is now falling down

Falling down

Falling down

See your death is now falling down

Under my judgement"

"Jangan! Aku mohon lepaskan aku!" mohon pria itu setengah berteriak. Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya bergerak membekap mulut pria itu.

"Jangan berisik Oji-san, orang-orang sudah tidur." katanya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi.

Pisau digenggamannya berkilat di bawah terangnya sinar sang rembulan yang menyaksikan seluruh peristiwa itu dalam hening. Senyum di wajah Ciel berubah menjadi seringaian melihat ekspresi kesakitan pria itu ketika pisaunya menyentuh dan mengoyak kerongkongan pria itu dalam.

Darah segera memuncrat, membasahi wajah Ciel dengan warna merah kematian. Hidung Ciel mengernyit ketika bau anyir mulai menyeruak di tempat itu. Ia berdiri bangkit dan mendekati anjing yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu, bersenang-senanglah.."

Seolah mengerti, anjing itu segera berjalan mendekati mayat pria tadi. Bola mata biru Ciel berkilat puas ketika melihat anjing itu menancapkan gigi-giginya pada kepala sang mayat, menariknya lepas dari tubuh yang mulai berubah kaku. Darah memuncrat semakin deras dari tubuh yang kini tak lagi memiliki kepala itu.

Tawa sakratis terdengar dari mulut Ciel, memecah kesunyian yang tadinya mengalun. Ia berjalan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang telah ia ciptakan.

"See your death is now falling down

Falling down

Falling down

See your death now falling down

Under my judgement"

Kembali lagu itu melantun keluar dari celah bibirnya yang tetap tersenyum..

xoxoxox

Pagi mulai menjelang, menghapus segala jejak kekelaman yang ditinggalkan sang malam. Ciel melenguh pelan ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan berjalan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan keran dan mulai membasuh tangannya.

Pandangannya berubah kaget ketika ia melihat warna merah pekat pada tangannya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak menuju cermin yang terletak di sudut kamar mandi. Tepat begitu ia menatap refleksinya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Setiap inci tubuhnya terselimuti oleh cairan merah berbau anyir. Darah.

Ia segera kembali ke bawah keran yang masih menyala. Digosok-gosokkannya kedua tangannya di bawah aliran air yang mengalir. Mengubah air yang tadinya bening menjadi kemerahan.

Tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi tempatnya kini berada terbuka. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya hanya untuk melihat Sebastian sepupunya, menatapnya dalam shock.

"Ci..ciel? Kau.."

Sebastian terdiam, tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan hal yang kini berada di benaknya.

Tubuh mungil Ciel kembali gemetar hebat. Ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan wajah Sebastian bergantian. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Bukan aku.. Sebastian, bukan aku.. A-alois.." ucapnya terbata.

Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sebastian mengerti seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi. Dengan segera ia berjalan mendekati Ciel, dan menarik tubuh anak berusia 12 tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya. Segera saja pakaian yang ia kenakan ternoda oleh darah, namun ia tidak peduli.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis Ciel.. Ini bukan salahmu, semua akan baik-baik saja" bisiknya, walau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya itu.

Alois..

Jiwa lain yang berada di dalam diri Ciel kini telah kembali setelah lima tahun lamanya terlelap..

Kalian pernah mendengar manusia dengan kepribadian ganda? Mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada diri bocah lelaki di dekapannya itu. Ia memiliki dua kepribadian, seorang adalah dirinya yang asli, Ciel, dan seorang lagi mereka sebut Alois. Seperti dua orang saudara kembar, hanya saja mereka satu. Dua jiwa di dalam satu tubuh. Tidak terpisah, dan tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Kini seluruh malam-malam kelam itu tampaknya akan kembali terulang. Ya, malam, Alois hanya akan mengambil alih pada malam hari. Disaat dunia akan diselimuti kegelapan, senada dengan kegelapan hatinya.

Sebastian bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok Alois di dalam tubuh polos Ciel. Matanya mendelik prihatin.

"Tenanglah Ciel.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.." ulangnya.

xoxoxox

Sebastian menuntun Ciel keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia menghilangkan seluruh jejak darah pada tubuh Ciel. Ciel sudah tampak lebih tenang, meskipun tatapan matanya masih terasa hampa. Mereka berhenti sejenak begitu melihat ayah dan ibu Ciel sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu.

"Ohayou gozaimas oji-chan, oba-chan" sapa Sebastian, membuat kedua orang dewasa itu memandangnya.

Mata mereka membulat begitu melihat orang yang berdiri di sebelah Sebastian.

"Sebastian mengapa kau bawa dia keluar! Antar dia kembali ke kamarnya, cepat!" bentak Vinchent, ayah Ciel.

"Ojii-chan, Ciel butuh udara segar.." bela Sebastian.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin melihat anak terkutuk itu Sebastian! Bawa dia kembali!" kali ini giliran ibunya yang membentak Sebastian.

Sebastian menghela nafas. Ia sadar, tidak ada gunanya berdebat, kedua orang di hadapannya ini tidak akan mau peduli. Mereka terlalu takut untuk peduli. Takut pada darah daging mereka sendiri.

Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel pelan, namun bocah itu tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya seakan membeku, jari-jarinya bergetar, dan matanya terpaku kepada televisi. Sebastian mengikuti arah pandangan Ciel. Benda elektronik itu sedang menayangkan informasi kriminal. Penemuan mayat tanpa kepala di pinggiran kota Okinawa, sekitar 2km dari tempat mereka kini berada. Sekali lagi, Sebastian seakan mengerti arti dibalik ekspresi Ciel. Dengan cepat ia menarik paksa tangan Ciel kembali ke dalam kamar yang telah menjadi tempatnya menetap selama kurang lebih 7 tahun ini.

Begitu tiba di dalam kamar, Sebastian segera merebahkan Ciel di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidurlah Ciel, kau butuh itu.." ujarnya pelan, tetapi Ciel menolak.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh tidur.. Kalau aku tidur Alois akan muncul, ia akan mengambil alih. Aku tidak mau! Mayat itu, kau lihat, Alois.. dia membunuhnya. Aku takut.."

Sebastian memaksakan seulas senyum pada bibirnya.

"Tenang Ciel.. Aku akan menjagamu.." bisiknya seraya mengelus rambut bocah itu lembut, mengantarkannya pada kedalaman tidur secara perlahan.

Sebastian kembali mendesah. Mulai sekarang, tampaknya malam akan terasa berjalan amat lambat..

**~TBC~**

Okee.. Chapter 1 selesai! Ehm, tapi aku ga tau kapan bisa lanjut lagi, tapi diusahakan secepat mungkin, itupun kalau memang ada yang mau tau tentang lanjutan cerita ini.

Ini post pertama saya di sini, jadi bila ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumkan. Nah karena saya masih penulis baru, masih bau kencur, jadi kritik dan reviewnya sangat diharapkan. Kritik sepedas-pedasnya! Ga apa-apa kan namanya membangun^^ Flame juga boleh asal disertai dengan alasan yang jelas biar aku tau kekuranganku..

Oke segitu dulu.. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Twins As One  
Genre: Thriller, Crime, Semi-angst  
Rating: M  
Cast: Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy  
Author: Amaya  
Disclaimer:  
I would love to said loudly 'They are mine!' but yeah sadly I cant, they're absolutely not mine T.T

Warning: OOC, typos, shounen-ai  
Fic ini mengandung adegan yang sama sekali TIDAK BOLEH ditiru!

**_Chapter 2_**

Bingung. Hal itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Ciel begitu ia membuka kedua mata. Dia yakin betul tadinya ia sedang berada di kamarnya, tertidur setelah Sebastian mengantarnya kembali. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin ia berakhir di tempat ini sekarang?

Ciel memandang awas ke sekitarnya. Tempat ini kosong, hanya berisikan warna putih yang mengelilinginya. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Sejenis ruang hampa? Atau dimensi lain?

Ciel tersenyum kecil terhadap pemikirannya itu. Apakah ia memang sudah sebegitu frustasinya hingga mempercayai keberadaan tempat-tempat seperti itu di dunia manusia? Kalau memang iya, alangkah menyedihkan dirinya sekarang.  
Raut wajah Ciel kembali berubah serius ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang semakin kuat mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel, namun tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar malah suara tawa, berisikan nada sinis dan mencemooh di dalamnya. Ciel menggeram kesal.

"Jangan menertawaiku! Siapa kau? Hadapi aku, jangan hanya bersembunyi seperti pengecut!"

Suara tawa itu malah menggema semakin keras mendengar tantangan Ciel. Tawa itu baru mereda ketika tiba-tiba sekelebat asap muncul di hadapan Ciel, perlahan-lahan membentuk sosok seorang anak. Ciel memperhatikan wujud itu dengan hati-hati. Tubuh anak itu lebih tinggi sedikit dari Ciel. Mata biru cemerlangnya menatap malas ke Ciel, sementara bibir kecilnya tersenyum mengejek. Ciel memandang anak itu lekat. Kalau saja bukan karena rambut pirangnya yang dipotong pendek, Ciel pasti akan mengira kalau dirinya itu perempuan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ciel lagi setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Aku adalah kau. Dan kau adalah aku. Aku jiwa lain yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhmu." jawab bocah itu malas.

Kening Ciel mengernyit. Apa maksud anak itu? Kedua bola mata Ciel memicing tajam saat kesadaran menerpanya.

"Alois?" tanyanya waspada.

"Bingo!" Alois menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum senang. "Tak kusangka kau pun mengenalku. ALOIS.. Nama yang bagus bukan? Ayah dan ibu memang pintar dalam memilih nama, benarkan.. Ciel?"

"Ayah dan ibu? Apa maksudmu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di dalam tubuhku?" bentak Ciel.

Alois melipat tangannya di dada dan menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Tidakkah kau ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan kakakmu ini daripada membentak-bentaknya? Ahh, aku kecewa Ciel.." Alois mulai memasang tampang sedih dan bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya terluka sebelum kemudian kembali tertawa saat melihat wajah masam Ciel.

"Wowowow, tenang Ciel. Oke, I see.. sepertinya kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku kecuali namaku. Tapi.. Aku juga tidak akan memberi tahu apapun kepadamu, cari tahu sendiri, bukankah itu akan lebih seru?" Alois berhenti sejenak. Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat melihat guratan berbagai emosi yang terpancar dari bola mata biru tua milik Ciel. Marah, kesal, bingung, dan kebencian..  
Alois menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu. Aku berada di dalam tubuhmu karena aku ingin merasakan apa itu hidup dan sekaligus untuk menghancurkanmu. Aku ingin hidup serta menghancurkan hidupmu."  
Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Alois pun menghilang. Kembali menjadi gumpalan asap yang perlahan menipis dan akhirnya bersatu dengan angin. Ciel sempat mendengar samar tawa sakratis Alois, namun ia tidak begitu yakin sebab tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pun terasa kian berat. Ia mengerang kesakitan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh, tak lagi merasakan apapun.

**xoxoxox**

Kedua kelopak mata Ciel mendadak terbuka. Ia bangkit terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap awas ke sekelilingnya. Peluh mengalir deras dari dahinya. Ekspresi keras pada wajahnya perlahan berubah lunak.

"Hanya mimpi" gumamnya. Ia menarik nafas berulang kali, berusaha kembali menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang menggebu serta jantungnya yang berdetak keras, jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ciel? Kau tidak apa-apa?" datang sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Ciel menoleh dan mendapati Sebastian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya...mimpi buruk." jawabnya.

Mimpi? Ia sendiri tak yakin apalah hal tadi benar-benar mimpi atau tidak. Kejadian tadi terasa begitu nyata. Alois berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat sosok Alois sebelumnya. Ia memang pernah mendengarkan suara-suara di dalam dirinya, namun tidak dengan rupa pemilik suara itu. Kejadian tadi adalah yang pertama baginya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

Alois mengatakan ia ingin hidup dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia tidak mengerti.. Apakah artinya Alois ingin mengambil alih tubuhnya? Tapi mengapa ia ingin menghancurkan hidupnya juga? Bukankah kalau dirinya hancur maka Alois juga akan ikut hancur? Biar bagaimana pun mereka tetap satu..

Dan yang paling mengganggu Ciel adalah tatapan Alois. Di balik tawa mencemooh yang keluar dari mulutnya mata itu malah memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Kebencian, kesedihan, dan kesepian. Seluruh perasaan itu seakan bergumul membentuk hasrat yang menuntut pembalasan..  
Tapi mengapa harus dirinya? Mengapa dirinya yang harus menjadi objek pembalasan itu!

Ciel mendesah. Seluruh pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Frustasi untuk menemukan jawaban yang seakan enggan mendapatkan titik terang.

Sentuhan tangan Sebastian pada bahunya menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak, matanya secara otomatis bertemu dengan pandangan aneh dari sepupunya itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintasi benaknya.

"Sebastian, kau 10 tahun lebih tua dariku, jadi kau pasti tahu tentang keluargaku sebelum dan sesudah aku lahirkan?" tanyanya.  
Sebastian mengangguk ragu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.. Memangnya ada apa Ciel? Dari tadi kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai Alois! Beritahu aku mengenai Alois! Aku yakin itu bukan sembarang nama yang diberikan kepada pribadi lainku, aku yakin Alois pasti mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga ini!" Ciel tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sebastian, melainkan ia menatap serius pria itu. Panik terlukis jelas pada wajah tanpa cela Sebastian begitu ia mendengar ucapan Ciel. Ia tidak menduga anak itu akan mampu menebak sejauh ini.

Sebastian terdiam. Bingung antara harus berkata jujur atau tetap menyembunyikan segalanya dari anak 12 tahun dihadapannya ini.  
Ciel melihat keraguan itu, ia memaksa mata Sebastian untuk membalas tatapan tajamnya dan kemudian berdesis, pelan namun tegas.

"Beritahu aku Sebastian, aku berhak untuk tahu!" ia berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas, menahan air mata yang telah mulai terbentuk sebagai hasil dari rasa marah dan depresi yang dialaminya.

"Aku lelah Sebastian! Aku lelah terhadap segala sesuatu mengenai Alois ini! Aku tidak ingin menjadi lebih kotor, aku tidak ingin menjadi lebih ternoda lagi oleh darah, mengertilah Sebastian!" kali ini Ciel tidak lagi berdesis pelan, suaranya keluar dalam bentuk bentakan, setengah berteriak.

Sebastian masih terlihat tidak yakin, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Mengerti betul bahwa kini tak ada gunanya lagi untuk berbohong, sebab cepat atau lambat Ciel memang harus mengetahuinya juga.

"Baiklah Ciel, akan kuberitahu. Alois.. Dia adalah kakakmu, atau saudara kembarmu lebih tepatnya." Sebastian terdiam untuk melihat ekspresi Ciel. Anak itu jelas terlihat shock, namun ia mengangguk, mengizinkan Sebastian untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kalian berdua, kau dan Alois terlahir sebagai saudara kembar, atau harus kukatakan kembar siam. Kalian terlahir gempet satu sama lain pada bagian perut." ia kembali berhenti. Pandangannya menerawang seperti mencoba memainkan kembali memori masa lalu itu.  
"Kau tahu Ciel, saat kau lahir kau langsung merebut hati orang-orang. Mata biru gelap besarmu selalu tampak bersinar, menarik siapa saja untuk terjatuh ke dalam karismamu. Hal itu bertolak belakang dengan Alois, mata biru cerahnya selalu terlihat menantang dan kadang seakan mencemooh. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan kedua orang tuamu dulu sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk memilihmu ketika dokter mengatakan hanya mampu menyelamatkan salah satu pada saat operasi pemisahan."

"Kapan kami dipisahkan?" tanya Ciel setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Ketika kalian menginjak umur satu tahun." jawab Sebastian. Ciel menghela nafas, pikirannya sibuk mencerna kata-kata Sebastian tadi.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau Alois dibunuh demi menyelamatkanku? Hah, pantas saja ia begitu bertekad untuk menghancurkanku."  
Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang merasa bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Ciel?" tanyanya, yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh Ciel.

"Bagaimana kalian mengetahui keberadaan Alois di tubuhku?"

"Sewaktu kau berumur tujuh tahun kami menemukanmu memukuli tiga anak hingga hampir tewas. Kau juga pernah hampir mencoba membunuh ibumu. Akhirnya kau dibawa ke psikiater, namun mereka tidak dapat menemukan keanehan denganmu. Terorpun berlanjut hingga pada suatu hari orang tuamu dan aku bertemu dengan seorang peramal aneh. Dia yang memberitahu kami tentang jiwa Alois yang terjebak di tubuhmu, menuntut pembalasan dendam."

"Peramal?"  
Sebastian mengangguk. "Ya, seorang pria aneh yang mengenakan jubah layaknya penyihir zaman dulu. Namanya Undertaker."

Ciel memejamkan matanya, dan mulai memijat-mijat keningnya. Segala informasi ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa memahami situasinya sekarang. Ia hanya perlu menemukan pria bernama Undertaker itu dan memintanya membantunya, maka masalah ini akan selesai. Tapi sebelumnya ia masih mempunyai masalah yang lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Ciel memandang keluar jendela dan bergidik ngeri melihat matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang di ufuk barat. Ya, ia memiliki sebuah masalah mengerikan yang akan terus menghantuinya mulai saat ini. Masalah yang hanya akan muncul pada malam hari, ketika kebangkitan Alois..

**-TBC-**

Ok, akhirnya chapter 2 rilis! Maaf kalau agak lama, i've been a little bussy lately..  
Chapter ini sama sekali ga berbau thriller ataupun gore, di sini aku hanya mau menjelaskan situasinya, dan maaf kalau chapter ini agak sedikit pendek atau kurang memuaskan, review please?

Kritik, komen, masukan sangat diharapkan demi kemajuan fic ini. Menerima flame tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan dan alasan yang jelas..

See you next time!^^


End file.
